Up to now, there have existed various concepts of measuring and analyzing particles within fluids, e.g. concentrations of fine dust in gases. However, previous devices and methods of measuring and analyzing particles within fluids have involved spatially highly extended measuring arrangements.
Against this background, there is a need for a concept enabling particularly good sensing of particles within a fluid.